


The Godfather

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-06
Updated: 1999-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A "Mary Sue" with action, adventure and romance!





	The Godfather

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Godfather

Hey all. The teachers are on strike, disrupting traffic all over Toronto, and writing this episode is the only thing keeping a paralysis from creeping into my brain. We all know the drill, all of these people belong to Alliance& Paul Haggis, except for Claudia and Lewis Keith, which are creations of my own twisted mind. I promise to give Paul, Callum et al. back in time to film their next episode unscathed. This is MY work, so if you're gonna use it in anyway, ask me first! If you'd like to get assured permission, send me either Jelly Belly Jelly beans ( please pick out the green-tea ones), Tie Domi, a specific Chicago detective with a "Champion" tattoo on his right shoulder, or a blue-eyed mountie in a box. Oh, and my dog hasn't seen Draco since August 15 ( Due South Day), so if you could, send him too. Comments, complaints and suggestions can be sent to: . Oh, for all those gals who love Callum and/or Paul, I invite you to imagine you're Claudia. Oh, TDL is co-starring in this episode. You've been warned! Rated PG-13 for some strong language, and some gory images. Nothing intimate with Thatcher and Ben, I assure you, unless you count offering a car ride. Now, without further adieu, I give you:   


# The Godfather

a.k.a. Ashley Sametz, 1997  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


( Scene begins with Claudia walking along the sidewalk near the Canadian Consulate. It's winter, and there's a fair bit of snow on the ground. Benton is standing in front of the Consulate on sentry duty, the snow fall sitting on his Stetson. Claudia nearly misses him standing there.)  


Claudia- Benton! ( puts her bag down.) Hi, I know I'm a little early, but I figured you wouldn't mind. The plane made an early lift off( Looks at her very-similar-to-Benton's watch. It's five seconds to three). Four, three, two-  


( Bell Dongs)  


Benton- ( takes off his Stetson, and shakes the snow off) Ms. Reid.( nods in acknowledgment, and picks up her pack)  
Claudia- ( looks confusedly at her watch. shakes her head) Constable Fraser. ( also nods)  
Benton- How was your flight?  
Claudia- Long. Boring. The movie was O.K.  
Benton- What was it?  
Claudia- White Fang.  


( Diefenbaker, who is sitting beside Benton lets out a whimper)  


Benton-(to Diefenbaker) Yes, I know you thought it had a few flaws in it, but it's a great piece of literature.  


( whimpers again)  


( Ray pulls up in a 1995 Lexus ES300, and pushes the passenger door open. Diefenbaker jumps in)  


Ray- Hey! Wolves ride in the back buddy! And watch the interior!(Dief growls, and jumps into the back)  
Benton- Ray, this is Claudia Reid, My god-daughter. Claudia, Detective Ray Vecchio.  
Claudia- Hi.  
Ray- Hi there. You from Tuktoyaktuk too?  
Claudia- Aklavik actually. But mostly Inuvik. I lived in Tuktoyaktuk for a while though. However, I did spend a year in Fort Good Hope, not that I remember much of it.  
Ray- Well, that's nice to know. Any friend of Fraser's is a friend of mine. Hop in   
Benton- ( lets Claudia in the back with Diefenbaker and throws her pack back with her)  
Where'd you get the car? ( gets in, puts his Stetson on the dash, and closes the door)  
Ray- Bought it this morning. Isn't she great?  
Benton- Where are we going?  
Ray- To the station. Welsh's looking for me and I figured that if you're with me, it'll look like we're working on a case.  
Benton- I see. Are we working on a case?  
Ray- Aah, no.  
Claudia- I'm confused.  
Ray- Well, you see Claud, Benny sometimes needs help with his cases, so he comes to me.  
Benton- Or sometimes, Ray will need help with his cases, and he comes to me.  
Ray- It works out quite nicely actually.  
Claudia- I see. ( looks out the window. Sees a man with a yellow toque, with the initials "N.W.T.J" on the side in blue. gasps) Oh no.  
Ray- That deaf wolf of yours better not have done what I think he did Fraser.( looks in rearview mirror)  
Claudia- No, no, I just thought I saw someone...it's..it's O.K.  
Benton-(To Ray) He is housebroken you know.  
Ray- So? This is not a house Fraser. It's a nineteen-ninety five Lexus ES300, this, ( traces the steering wheel lovingly with his hand)is a car.  
Benton- Yes, I understand that, but the same principal applies. He knows not to 'go' inside.  
Ray- Inside what?  
Benton- Well...I'm not sure. But I'm sure he would not go in your car. In the sense of "going" I mean-  
Ray- Fraser?  
Benton-Yes Ray?  
Ray-Just forget it.  
Fraser- Nooo problem.  


( Opening theme )  


( Scene begins with Ray, Fraser and Claudia ( Who is carrying Fraser's Stetson) entering the station. Welsh and Francesca are talking to each other at Rays desk.)  


Lt. Welsh -(to Francesca RE: Fraser's whereabouts)How am I supposed to know where he is? He's not even one of my regular officers. And I though I asked you thirty minutes ago to go get the-  


Franny- Rep sheet on Dan Dumsha. I know.  
Lt. Welsh- That's RAP Ms. Vecchio.  
Ray- (Steps up to Franny and taps her on the shoulder) Francesca, I would just like to point out that you're sitting on my desk.  
Franny- Well, you weren't here.  
Ray- I am now. Get off.  
Franny- ( Sighs and slides off the desk) Fine, fine. ( Notices Fraser) Oh! Hi Fraser.   
Fraser- Hello Francesca, Lieutenant  
Franny- (notices Claudia twirling Fraser's Stetson) Fraser? You have....she's your...?  
Fraser- God-daughter.  
Franny- ( Lets out a sigh) Oh, for a second there I thought..  
(trails off blushing)  


Ray- Don't you have anything to do?  
Franny- Nope. The computers are down, the fax machine's broken and the coffee maker fizzled.  
Claudia- I might be able to fix the computer.  
Ray- Oh, please, please do.  
Franny- They've got computers in Akluvinuvik?  


( Claudia and Fraser both look very confused.)  


Claudia- I'm not quite sure where exactly you're referring to, but, yes. I've worked with computers back home.  
Ray- Francesca, make yourself useful, and show our young friend here where the main computers are.  


( Francesca nods, and signals for Claudia to follow her)  


Benton- Thank you kindly Francesca.  
Franny- No problem Fraser.  
Ray-(Plops into his desk chair, pulls out a nail clipper, props his feet up on his desk, and begins to clip his nails. Welsh walks away)So, Benny, what brings your God-daughter to the Windy City?  
Fraser- ( starts off uncertainly) Her...parents were killed, and I'm the only person she actually knows that can take care of her.  
Ray-( thoughtful for a moment) What about aunts? Uncles?  
Fraser- Her uncle is dead.  
Ray- Older siblings?  
Fraser- Dead.  
Ray- How? Avalanche or something?  
Fraser-No. Murder actually.  
Ray- (softly)Oh.  
Fraser- Claudia's Grandfather shot and killed the murderer's brother. He's held a grudge ever since.  
Ray- Poor kid.  


( The computer monitors across from Ray's desk light up.)  


Ray-I guess she fixed them.  
( Lt.Welsh returns to Ray's desk)  
Lt.Welsh- I've got a case for you two. That is if you're not doing anything.  
Ray- Nope, not a thing.  
Lt.Welsh- I figured that. Go investigate a robbery. Here's the address.( hands Fraser a piece of paper)  
Fraser- Thank you Lieutenant.  
Lt.Welsh- No problem Constable. Now, get moving. ( walks away)  
Fraser- Gladly. Oh, Claudia. Excuse me. I'll be right back. ( Walks up to Claudia who is at Elaine's desk. Claudia has the phone resting on her shoulder, and typing on the computer. Francesca is painting her nails)  
Claudia- ( to the person on the phone)O.K. Peter Sebastian...lets see.. Assault...   
Fraser- Claudia?  
Claudia- Can you hold on for a moment? Thanks. ( to Fraser) Yes Benton?  
Fraser- Ray and I are going out to investigate a break-in. Will you be O.K. here?   
Franny- Oh, she'll be fine Fraser. She can help me with the phones.  
Fraser- Is that O.K.?  
Claudia- Sure. No problem Ben. (to the person on the phone) Sorry. Sebastian..(continues talking)  
Ray- Benny!? We've got a robbery to check out!?  
Benton- All right then. See you later. Bye Ladies( turns to leave)  
Franny- ( smiles) Bye.  
Ray- ( calls to Franny)Oh, and Francesca?  
Franny- Yes Ray?  
Ray- Remember, we've got child labor laws in this country.  
( leaves avec Fraser.)  


* * *   


(Scene begins with Fraser and Ray exiting a house. The very attractive homeowner is behind them. )  


H.O.- Thank you for coming by officers. ( smiles at Benton and hands him a piece of paper.) Here's my number just in case.  
Fraser- Thank you Ma'am , but you already gave us you phone number.   
H.O.- I know. This ( points to Benton's hand ) is my cell phone.   


(winks)  


Fraser- ( with that clueless look on his face) Oh, umm (clears his throat), thank you. We'll inform you if anything comes up ma'am.  
Ray- ( smiles cunningly and hands the woman a card ) Here's my cell number, you know, if you notice anything.  
H.O.- ( in a bored tone) Oh, thanks.  


( Fraser and Ray go back to the car. Just as they get in, another car swerves around the corner, and just misses Ray's precious Lexus. The driver speeds away, going right through a stop sign)  


Fraser- Great Scott Ray, did you see that?  
Ray-(Sarcastically) No, sorry Ben, afraid I didn't. ( Puts the Lex into gear, and goes in hot pursuit of the car. Ray picks up the radio) Yo, Franny, run me a license.   
Claudia- Sorry detective Vecchio, Francesca's out.  
Ray- What do you mean, "out"?  
Claudia- A very attractive young man came to the station about four o'clock. He came in with a domestic complaint, and left with Francesca, much to some female officer's disappointment.  
Ray- Sure, sure. Look, can you run it?  
Claudia- No problem.  
Ray- O.K. It's Christopher-Echo-William, 931  


( You hear Claudia typing)  


Ray- Hellooo?  
Claudia- Why do you want this license detective?  
Ray- ( dripping with sarcasm) Oh, it's just a game I like to play, guessing registration numbers.  
Claudia- Well, detective, I'm afraid I can't tell you then.  


Ray- You're just as gullible as Fraser. I want the plate because the driver's extremely reckless. Now who is it?!   
Claudia- A Mr. Glen Allen. He's ninety-two years old, and owns a 1959 Chevy Nomad that he no longer drives. Are you sure the plate is correct?  
Ray- Yes I'm sure. Here I'll have the mountie verify it for you.  


(points the radio in Fraser's direction)  


Fraser- Yes Claudia , the license is most certainly CEW 931.  
Claudia- Well, are you sure it has Illinois plates?  
Ray- What kind of moron do you think I am? Of course it has Illinois plates.  
Fraser- Uh, Ray?  
Ray- ( in a very pissed off tone) What!?  
Fraser- It's got Ontario plates.  
Ray- What?!  
Fraser- See,( points) Ont-a-ri-o  
Claudia- Detective, perhaps you should pay more attention to detail.  
Ray- I pay plenty of attention to detail.  
Claudia- Sure, whatever you say detective Vecchio.  
Ray- Claudia?  
Claudia- Yes detective?  
Ray- Do you want to make a little wager on this? ( still after the car)  
Fraser- RAY! She's fifteen years old! She is not gambling!  
Ray- Age has nothing to do with it.  
Fraser- Well, I'm taking care of her, and I say no gambling, betting, wagering, challenging, risking or chancing of any kind.  
Claudia- Oh, come on Benton. Just a little bet.  
Fraser- CLAUDIA! You are fifteen years old! You are not gambling.  
Ray- Yeah, forget it Fraser, I wouldn't want Claudia to lose all her money.   
Claudia- You wouldn't want it anyway. It's Canadian. But I never said I wasn't taking you up in that challenge.  
Fraser- Ohhhh dear.  
Ray- Fine, then we'll have a bet.  
Fraser- No, you will not.  
Claudia- ( completely ignoring Fraser) O.K. Here's a question for you. What am I wearing?  
Ray- Easy. Blue jeans, a black button up sweater, and a beaded necklace. Oh, and on your pack you've got a patch with " Dawson City Nuggets" on it. Satisfied? ( still in pursuit of the car)  
Claudia- Not bad detective.  
Ray- O.K. here's one for you. What's the license on my car.  
Fraser- Ray, play fair. That's too hard. Even for her.  
Claudia- Don't worry Benton. I can get that one. LCV 705.  
Ray- She's good. What make is my car?  
Claudia- Detective, as I recall, you already told me that. Not paying attention to detail are we?  
Fraser- She's right you know.  
Ray- I don't believe this! Both of you are criticizing me!  
Fraser- Ray, we're not criticizing you, merely pointing out areas of policing you could improve on.  
Ray- That kid is seriously getting on my nerves. When does she go back?  
Fraser- ( the car turns, but Ray does not follow) Uh, Ray?  
Claudia- I heard that detective. And, we don't know yet.  
Ray- ( lets out a long-suffering sigh) It'd better be soon.  
Fraser- Ray?  
Claudia- I'm getting the impression that you don't really like me detective.  
Ray- Perceptive, aren't you?  
Fraser- Ray?  
Ray- And get off the radio, you're getting annoying.  
Claudia- I'll remember that next time you want me to run a plate for you, or do a background check, or-  
Ray- You've been hanging around Francesca too long, haven't you?  
Claudia- I can tell her that you know.  
Ray- Oh, turn the stupid radio off, don't you have anything better to do?  
Claudia- As a matter of fact detective, I don't.  
Ray- Well, get off anyway, your voice is annoying me.  
Claudia- Would it make you happy if you never heard it again?  
Ray- Oh yes! Would you mind never speaking to me again?  
Fraser- Ray!  
Claudia- Oh, not at all. It'd be my pleasure.  
Fraser- Claudia!  
Ray- Fine!  
Claudia- Fine!  


( Ray slams down the radio. Scene changes to police station where you see Claudia slam down the radio also)  


Claudia- Ughhhh.  
Ray- Ughhhh.  
Fraser- That was a very childish way to resolve that.  
Ray- I know. But it works.  
Fraser- You realize that you'll have to talk to her again.  
Ray- No I won't.  
Fraser- How are you supposed to get a plate run?  
Ray- Franny's... Oh, good point.  
Fraser- See?   
Ray- Where'd that car go?  
Fraser- You lost him while you were arguing with Claudia.  
Ray- Oooh, I'll get her for that.  
Fraser- You're not talking to her, remember?  
Ray- Oh, yeah. Can you remind me that once and a while?  
Fraser- No problem.  


* * *   


( Scene begins with Benton and Ray entering the station. Claudia and Francesca are sitting at the reception desk. Franny's on the computer, and Claud's on the phone. Ray greets Franny, Huey and Dewey, but not Claudia)  


Ray- Hello there Francesca. Huey, Dewey.  
Franny- Whaddya want?  
Ray- Nothing Franny, seriously.  
Claudia- He wants to annoy me. Hello Benton.  
Benton- Hello Claudia, Francesca.   
Ray- What happened to the " very attractive young man"?  
Claudia- Probably found out you two were related.  
Franny- ( looks expectantly at Ray for a comeback) You two not talking or something?  
Ray- Wow Franny, you're sure on the ball today.  
Franny- Shut up.  
Ray- Why don't you take your own advice for a change?  
Franny- Get bent.  


(Franny begins cursing at Ray in Italian)  


Ray- Oh really? ( pulls out an English-Italian dictionary, and returns the favour)Mon culo.. Fung, fung...  


Fraser- Claudia? We'd better be going. ( Claudia nods) Good bye Ray.  
Ray- Ciao.( continues cussing at Franny)  


* * *   


( Scene begins with Fraser and Claudia entering Benton's apartment, Dief bringing up the rear. Claudia, being Canadian, is polite about its appearance)   


( Claudia looks around the apt.)  


Fraser- It's a little small, but I'm sure you'll manage.  
Claudia- It's fine Benton, really.  
Fraser- ( takes his tunic off and hangs it up) I've only got one bed, but we can sort that out later. Come help me with dinner.  
Claudia- What are we having?  
Fraser- ( pulls open the fridge. There 'aint much in it. Quickly shuts it before Claudia sees) Take out.  


* * *   


( Scene begins with Benton and Claudia sitting at the table eating, Dief sitting under it. They're in the middle of a conversation)  


Claudia- Eagle feathers?  
Fraser- Yes. For his dreamcatcher.  
Claudia- Real ones?  
Fraser- That's correct  
Claudia- Wow. What'd Ray think  
Fraser- I couldn't hear him over the gunfire ricocheting off the tombstones.  
Claudia- Tombstones?  
Fraser- We were in a cemetery.  
Claudia- Why?  
Fraser- Long story.  
Claudia- Wow. What else have you two done together? ( takes a bite of Chinese noodles)  
Fraser- Well, there was the first incident we took part in which involved a flaming Riviera, rubber duckies, a very thick-headed Mountie named Turnbull which you will probably be unfortunate enough to meet, and window putty.  
Claudia- He helped you with that?  
Fraser- Yup.  
Claudia- And this is the same man who shot you? ( waits for an answer, then realizes what she has said) Oh, sorry Ben.  
Fraser- Where did you hear about that?  
Claudia- We got word of it from the Consulate. A lady named Thatcher.  
Fraser- Thatcher?  
Claudia- Yeah. She's your superior, right?  
Fraser- Yes, yes, that's her. By any chance, do you remember exactly what she said?  
Claudia- Exactly? Well, let's see here. Umm, something like: 'Fraser has been shot by that crackpot detective. I only knew it was a matter of time before Fraser got hurt working with him. I mean, taking him to that bar! And of course Fraser's gun wasn't loaded. Heaven forbid he'd be prepared. Just gotta get into all that hoopla with the Americans. Geez, I really should have that transfer filled out. Send him to Russia, I don't care. He can take Frobisher with him, and they can hobble after all the crooks there. I've gotta go. Good bye.'  
Fraser-(his eyebrows are raised)She, she said that?  
Claudia- Give or take a few words. It has been five months Benton. Even my memory's not that good.  
Fraser- Boy,I knew she hated me, but, Russia with Frobisher?  
Claudia- She hates you?  
Fraser- To put it mildly, yes.  
Claudia- ( Lets out a low whistle) Yikes.  
Fraser- ( nods) Yes.  
Claudia- I just have to ask you one thing, weren't you angry at him though?  
Fraser- No, not really.  
Claudia- ( shakes her head) This guy shoots you, and you're not even mad?  
Fraser- Nope.  
Claudia- I can't believe you Benton. I knew you were practically perfect, but still....  
Fraser- I am not perfect.  
Claudia- Sure you are. Not that it's bad or anything, just...un human.  
Fraser- I've made mistakes.  
Claudia- Name one. NOT counting Victoria. That wasn't a mistake, you were blinded by love.  
Fraser- Blinded by love?  
Claudia- It's an expression. Not a very popular one, but still, an expression.  
Fraser- O.K, mistakes....mistakes....uh....let's see...umm....  
Claudia- See?  
Fraser- No, I'll think of one, just give me a minute. Uh......... Ummm....  
Claudia- I told you. You're perfect.  
Fraser- I am not.  
Claudia- You are. Only you don't want to admit it.  
Fraser- I....maybe you're right.  
Claudia- There's a start. You're admitting it.  
Fraser- No, I'm sure I've made some mistakes in my life. Do spelling errors count?  
Claudia- ( picking up the Chinese food containers) Ughhh. ( goes into the kitchen)  


* * *   


( Scene beings with Fraser and Claudia looking at the bed. They look at it, then, at each other)  


Fraser- You should have it, you're the guest.  
Claudia- No, no, it's your place. I'd feel like I'm invading your privacy somehow.  
Fraser- It's my bed.  
Claudia- Yes, I know. But still. You have it. You live here.  
Fraser- No, I insist, you take it. I can sleep in it anytime.  
Claudia- So sleep in it tonight.  
Fraser- No, you should after that long flight.  
Claudia- We made three stops Benton. I wasn't on the plane for more than two and a half hours at once.  
Fraser- Oh, come on, take it.  
Claudia- No, you take it. I've interrupted your lifestyle enough already, you have it.  
Fraser- You did not interrupt my lifestyle.  
Claudia- You've never ordered take out before.   
Fraser- How'd you know?  
Claudia- You had no menus , you didn't know what there was to order. Each time you order, you get another one. You had none. Also, you usually order the same thing each time. Ergo, you've never ordered take out food before.  


Fraser- That's good.  
Claudia- Thank you.  


* * *  


( Scene begins with an aerial shot of Fraser and Claudia both lying on their bed rolls on the floor)  


Fraser- You really could have taken the bed.  
Claudia- Don't start this again Benton.  
Fraser- How come you always call me by my first name?  
Claudia- Fraser's too formal. I mean, it's like we don't even know each other. Too Mountieish. I find it for R.C.M.P purposes only. You don't mind, do you?  
Fraser- Oh, no not at all, just curious.  
Claudia- Oh, well. Good night Ben.  
Fraser- Good night Claudia.  
Claudia- Benton?  
Fraser- Yes Claudia?  
Claudia- This may sound extremely stupid, but, I think I saw Lewis Keith today.( rolls onto her side)  
Fraser- Claudia, that's impossible. He's hundreds of miles away.  
Claudia- You mean kilometres.  
Fraser- Pardon?  
Claudia- You said "miles". We're Canadian. We go by the metric system, remember?  
Fraser- Ah, yes. As I was saying, Keith has no idea where you are. Also, he's in prison, remember? The North West Territories Jail. Fine facility.  
Claudia- When was the last time you were there?  
Fraser- Long story. Go to bed.  
Claudia- Denied. Ben, look, it may sound insane, but I swear I saw him. North West Territory Jail hat and all.  
Fraser- Claudia, no, it wasn't.  
Claudia- Then what did the "N.W.T.J." stand for that was on his hat?  
Fraser- It stands for..New World..Testing Junction.  
Claudia- You're lying, aren't you ?  
Fraser- Yes.  
Claudia- See?  
Fraser- Look, Claud, he doesn't know you're here. Maybe there were more letters on the hat.  
Claudia- Maybe...maybe..you're right.  
Fraser-See? Now, go to bed.  
Claudia- (sighs) Understood.  


* * *  


( Scene takes place the next morning. Ray's over with the traditional breakfast food of America....Doughnuts!!! Fraser's mail is piled up on the table, and Ray's going through it. Fraser's in his serge, Ray's in his usual jeans, white T-shirt and shoulder-holster, and Claud's in blue jeans and a blue army-print T-shirt. Benton walks in, buttoning up his serge. Claud and Ray are both seated, Claud reading the paper, Ray reading Ben's mail.)  


Ray- I come bearing food Fraser! Help yourself ( Points to the doughnuts on the table).  
Fraser- Do you know how much fat is in one of those things?  
Ray- ( Grabs another doughnut and starts eating) Nope, how much?  
Fraser- A lot.  


(Fraser walks outside the door, looking distraught)  


Ray- ( Peering over the letter at Ben) What's up?  
Benton- I can't find my mail.  
Ray- ( Holds up the envelopes and papers. Swallows) Here. You got some bills, a letter from Ottawa, ( With the mention of Ottawa, Benton's eyebrows raise) a letter from some boot manufacturer, and, oh, one for, you know that girl. ( points to Claud) Airmail. It's boring.  
Claudia- Hmmm. ( takes the letter)  
Ray- She does it too!  
Fraser- Hmm?  
Ray- That! That! The 'Hmm' thing!  
Claudia- ( Begins reading the letter) From Amy. It was initially sent to my house in Inuvik, let's see....  
Fraser- Do you want a doughnut Claudia?   
Claudia- Thanks, but no thanks.  
Ray- She can't have any! They're MINE! ( grabs the box, and hugs it to his chest)  
Claudia- ( under her breath) Baby.  
Ray- Did, did she call me a baby?  
Fraser- Yes Ray, I believe she did.  
Ray- That's it. ( Throws down his paper, resulting for Claudia's letter to fall off the table. We watch it land behind the rad, then scene goes back to the table scene ) Tell that kid, Right here, right now.  
Fraser- Umm, Ray, I don't think that's such a good idea.  
Ray- Come on, come on.( Claudia casually gets up, but does not face Ray) Tell her to give me her best shot.   
Fraser- Don't encourage her.  
Ray- Whattsa matter? Little Canadian girl can't fight?  
Claudia- Ben, is he mocking me as a Canadian?  
Fraser- Are you Ray?  
Ray- Yup.  
Claudia- Oh, well then. ( Punches Ray in the eye. Scene goes black)  


* * *   


( Scene begins with Ray sitting in a chair holding an ice bag to his head. Fraser's standing behind him, Claudia is reading the paper)  


Benton- I don't believe you hit him!  
Claudia- He was mocking me. And in a sense, you too.  
Ray- Not you Ben, just her.  
Benton- Tell him you're sorry.  
Claudia- We're not talking to each other.  
Benton- Ray , tell her you're sorry.  
Ray- No way!  
Benton- You can't stay angry at each other forever.  
Claudia+Ray- Oh yes we can.   
Benton- Ray? Claudia? Are you two capable of taking the same car?  
Claudia- As long as I don't have to touch him, that's fine.  
Ray- She's not comin' in my Lex  
Benton- Ray, you're the only one who has a car, and we're all headed in the same direction.  
Ray- (pause) So?  
Benton- Would you two just grow up!?  
Ray+Claudia- No.  
Benton- I'll drive then.  
Ray+Claudia- NO!  
Ray- Benton buddy, O.K. I'll do it, but she's riding in the back. Or in the trunk, which ever I decide.  


Benton- Well that's just mean.  
Ray- Well, that's just the kind of guy I am when I get punched in the face by a Canadian freak.  
Claudia- Is he always like this?  
Benton- Well, he does often call me a freak if that's what you mean.  
  
( They go out to the car, and head to the station.)  


* * *   


( Scene begins with Francesca talking to another attractive young man. She's smiling a lot, and laughing. Ray, Ben and Claudia step in.)  


Ray- Tell our little Canuck here to go ask Franny if she needs help Ben.  
Fraser- Claudia, Go ask Francesca if she needs help.  
Claudia- ( Watching Franny take the guys hand) I don't think she needs any.   
Benton- Ahh, well, go make some coffee for Lt. Welsh.  
Claudia- Whatever ( Walks to the coffee maker).  
Hey- Francesca! The Cleveland files!  
Franny- ( to hunky guy) Can you excuse me for a moment?( Yells to Hey) Get 'em yourself!  
Hey- ( Shakes his head) Man, I miss Elaine more and more every day.  
Claudia- Detective( hands Hey the folder, and continues walking by, coffee cup in hand).  
Hey- She's good.   
Ray- ( in a mocking tone) She's good. Na, nananan. She's a pain in the butt is what she is!( Station is silent.) What?! She is!  


(Scene changes to inside Welsh's office. Claudia hands him the coffee. Lt. Welsh only nods, as he's on the phone)  


Lt. Welsh- No! No no no! I need a bicycle courier now! NOW! Where to? The IRS! Hello? He-Hello? ( Slams down the receiver and heaves a disgusted sigh).  
Claudia- Lieutenant? I couldn't help overhearing, and I could be of service sir, that is, if you don't mind.   
Lt. Welsh- Thank God for Canadian kids. Use Dewey's bike. It's in the rack out back.   
Claudia- Understood. Umm, Where is the IRS sir?  
Lt. Welsh- 3677 Western Avenue. Big building. It'll take about twenty minutes to get there, not too far.  
Claudia- Yes sir. ( Takes the package and exits)  


( Scene begins with Claudia coming back into the station, cheeks red, panting a bit. Fraser and Ray are hunched over a map of Chicago, and Ray's randomly poking red tacks in)  


Ray- Here, here, 55th street, and here. Now, look for a pattern.  
Benton- Ray, not to burst your bubble, but I don't think we'll find a pattern in Convenience store robberies.  
Ray- No, no, they do it all the time in the movies, look. ( Pulls out a big book)  
Benton- ( notices Claudia) Ahh, go out for a jog?  
Claudia- No, (pant, pant) not exactly.  
Benton- Well, would you mind going to my apartment and getting Diefenbaker? He needs a walk anyway.  
Claudia- ( pant) Sure.  
Benton- Thanks.  
Ray- See? Look, in this movie, it was Russian, but they did it anyway...and this one, ooh, this one too...  


(Scene changes to outside police station where we see Claud walking along, looking in store windows along the way. We then see that dude with the hat following a fair distance behind.)  


* * *   


( Scene begins with Claudia exiting Fraser's apartment w/ Dief. She's having a conversation with him.)  


Claudia- I don't know Dief. Maybe I'm just seeing things ( They begin walking down the street, Dief alternating between sniffing and listening, well, as well as he can, to Claudia). I mean, it did look like him, but if someone's on your mind, then you have a tendency to see them, know what I mean? ( We see Dief licking a ice-cream wrapper) Odd. ( Stoops down and looks at it. Picks it up.) Who in Chicago'd eat an ice-cream sandwich when it's minus seventeen out? ( Shrugs and continues walking w/ Dief) Oh well.   


( Scene changes to behind Claudia where the dude in the hat is, licking his fingers, and eating the remnants of an Eskimo pie. He continues walking after her.)  


Claudia- ( Notices Dief's not walking, instead he's looking behind him.) What? Come on, Ben's waiting for us. Any anyway, you need your exercise. ( Notices Hat-Guy) Oh my God. Come on.( turns, and begins walking quickly. Hat-Guy notices that they noticed him and breaks into a run after Claud and Dief. Claudia follows suit, jumping over garbage bags and what not. Scene periodically changes to see Hat-Man running after Claud. They come to a park, and Claudia begins running through a wooded trail. Smacks head-on into Benton) Ben! Ben! That, Lewis Keith! He's, here!  
Fraser- Claudia, shh, slow down!  
Claudia- (points to Lewis Keith (A.K.A. hat-man) who is behind Fraser) Keith! Lewis Keith!  


( Fraser spins around, and we see Keith backing up, then running away.)  


Fraser- Stay here. ( Takes off after Keith)  
Claudia- Benton! BEN! He's as deaf as his wolf. ( Goes after Fraser)  


( Scene- We see Keith, Fraser, Dief, Claudia and Dief running down the street. Scene changes from Keith, to Fraser, to Claud and Dief. A few bums watch them run by)  


Bum #1- Fraser's after another guy.  
Bum #2- Yup.  


( Claud runs by)  


Bum #1- Someone's after Fraser.  
Bum #2- Yup.  


( Dief runs by)  


Bum #1- Fraser's dog's after that girl.  


Bum #2- So I'd imagine.  


* * *   


( Scene begins with Benton, Claudia and Dief entering the station. Claudia is visibly shaken up. She and Ben both have a bit of dirt on them.)  


Benton- Claudia, are you sure you're okay?  
Claudia- Yeah, yeah. I'm...fine.  
Ray- What's up?  
Benton- Claudia had someone-  
Claudia- It was Keith, Ben.  
Benton- Well, we're not sure who it was at this point.  
Claudia- I am. I saw him Ben. He was right behind me. I was the one being chased.   


( Dief comes up and nuzzles Claudia's hand)  


Claudia- See? Even your wolf believes me Ben.  
Ray- Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who is "Keith?"  
Benton- Lewis Keith. The- Claudia, would you mind calling the Consulate, tell Turnbull that Fraser will be dropping by.  
Claudia- Understood.  


(Ben waits until Claudia has left, then continues)  


Benton- Lewis Keith is the man who killed Claudia's family. Mother, father, uncle, brother and grandfather. She took it very hard, each time she got over it, another family member would die. He was locked up only a few months ago.   
Ray- Oh, I see. Whoa, did, did you say " Lewis Keith"?  
Fraser- Yes. Why?  
Ray- The, the letter that Claudia got, it said something about him getting outta jail.  


( Ray and Benton look at each other.)  


Benton- Claudia!  


* * *   


( Scene begins with the threesome plus Dief entering Ben's apt.)  


Fraser- Claud, you have no idea where the letter went?  
Claudia- No. I was reading it, the, it must've fallen off the table. It's gotta be around here somewhere...  


( Dief paws at the floor beside the rad)  


Fraser- ( Kneels down beside Dief and finds the envelope.) Claudia! I found it. ( Begins to read it)  
Claudia- Ahem. ( Fraser looks up, then clues in and hands her the letter. Claud begins to read. Visible distress appears on her face) Oh no. Oh no. ( Sits down)  
Fraser- What?  
Claudia- Keith's gone. Gone. He vanished from the jail.( Sets her jaw) All they found was my fathers watch.  
Ray- Hun?  
Fraser- ( Shows Ray his watch) His watch. All R.C.M.P. have one. He took the watches off all the victims.  
Claudia- Sort of like a hunter keeps the pelts of his animals.  
Fraser- Come on. ( Heads out the door)  
Claudia- Where are we going?  
Fraser- The Consulate.  


* * *   
  
( Scene begins with The trio plus a wolf entering the consulate. Turnbull *eek!* greets them)  


Turnbull- Ahh, Constable Fraser, Detective Vecchio, and this must be Claudia. Here sweetie, have a sucker.( Hands Claudia a red sucker)  


( Claudia looks VERY frightened)  


Claudia- Uhh, thanks, I think.  
Fraser- Turnbull, we came to see Inspector Thatcher. It's urgent.  
Turnbull- Well Constable, I'm afraid you'll have to wait. She's in a very important meeting.  
Fraser- With who?  
Turnbull- An ex-peacekeeper.  
Fraser- Well, we'll be going to my office.  
Turnbull- Have fun.  
Fraser- We will.  


( They go up the stairs, and knock on Thatcher's door)  


Claudia- What a creepy man.  
Fraser- ( nods) Inspector? I need to see you for a moment. It's extremely urgent.  
Thatcher- ( From inside) Fraser, not now! I'm in a meeting!  
Fraser- Yes, I understand that Ma'am, but I have some very distressing news.  
Thatcher- IT CAN WAIT.  
Fraser- As a matter of fact Ma'am, it can't. Our lives are hanging in the balance.  
Thatcher- (to the peacekeeper) Can you hold on for just a second? (peackeeper nods) Thank you. ( walks away from peacekeeper, and opens door. Pokes her head out) This better be good Constable.  
Fraser- Actually Ma'am, it's quite bad.  
Thatcher- ( her face showing irritation) Fraser, just tell me what's going on.  
Fraser- Gladly. You see inspector, my god-daughter here ( Claudia waves) is Claudia Reid. I'm sure the last name is familiar.  
Thatcher- It is. Continue.   
Fraser- It's about Lewis Keith. We have reason to believe that he has escaped, come to Chicago, and is attempting to complete, how you would say, unfinished business.  
Thatcher- In plain terms Constable.  
Ray- He's gonna kill the kid here. ( Claudia looks up expectantly at Thatcher)  
Thatcher- Oh. I see. Fraser, my office. ( Opens the door completely and lets Fraser in. (Dismisses the peackeeper) Maybe another time, Commander Danko. (Peackeeper nods)  


* * *   


( Scene begins with Fraser, TDL, Ray, Dief and Claudia all in Thatcher's office)  


Claudia- Request permission to speak freely Inspector?  
Thatcher- Granted.  
Claudia- ARE YOU NUTS!?! You want to use ME as bait!? We don't even know if he'll still be there!  
Fraser- Claudia, I'm sure the Inspector knows what she's doing.  
Claudia- Then let her be the bribe. Not me.  
Fraser- Claudia, a word?  


( Fraser and Claudia both go over into the corner of Thatcher's office)  


Fraser- Claudia, look. I understand you're frightened-  


Claudia- Terrified would be a better choice of words.  
Fraser- Claudia, please. You've got to help. He's after you, not me, or Ray, you.  
Claudia- Thank you Benton, I forgot that for a moment.  
Fraser- ( Sternly, in his best I'm-the-mountie-here-listen-to-me voice) That's enough Claudia. Help us out, O.K.? He'll be out of your hair, and you won't have to go around, looking over your shoulder for the rest of your life, understand?  
Claudia- Yeah.  
Fraser- Claudia...  
Claudia- Understood.  
Fraser- That's better. ( They both go over to Ray and Thatcher) She accepts.  
Thatcher- Good. We and some of Welsh's men try it out tomorrow evening at twenty-one hundred hours. Dismissed.  
Ray- ( points at Claudia) Ha ha.  


( They exit Thatcher's office)  


Fraser- You're not talking to her, remember?  
Ray- I'm not talking, I'm mocking.  
Fraser- There's a difference?  
Ray- ( In an exasperated tone) Yes.  


* * *   


( Scene begins with Ray, Fraser, Claudia, Huey, Dewey and Dief in Fraser's office. Zero hour has arrived. They're just anticipating Thatcher's O.K.)  


Fraser- Nervous?  
Claudia- Yes.  


( the four of them just sit around the desk, tapping their fingers, twiddling their thumbs, etc. Dewey's balancing a pencil on his upper-lip. The door opens, the pencil falls)  


Thatcher- Let's go.  


( Claudia swallows)  


Fraser- ( Smiles encouragingly at Claudia) You'll be fine. It's your turn to be the cop ( Places his Stetson on Claudia's head). Good luck.  
Claudia- I'll need it.  


( they exit)  
  
* * *   
  
( Scene begins with Dewey adjusting Claudia's radio. She pulls on a sweatshirt (She's got a T-shirt underneath), and Huey pats her back.  


Huey- Good luck kid.   
  
( She nods, and exits the van which she, Huey and Dewey were in. She slowly walks down the street. Ray and Fraser are in another car, Thatcher is too. Scene changes to Fraser speaking into a transmitter.)  


Fraser- You O.K.?  


( Scene changes to Claudia walking down the street)  


Claudia- Yup. ( notices guy behind her. Tenses, and begins walking quickly, the realizes it's not Keith. Slows down)  
Passerby- You shouldn't be out on the streets by yourself in this part of town.  
Claudia- Tell me about it.  


( Man walks on)  


Fraser- You still O.K.?  
Claudia- Yeah Ben, I'm fine.  


( Walks for about 5 more seconds, then we see a man exit from an alley way. It's Keith. He clamps a hand over Claudia's mouth, and drags her by the waist into the alley, sort of how Annie was in " The Promise" Scene changes to Fraser & Ray in the car)  


Ray- ( To the police radio) Yo, he took it. He took it. ( They exit the car quickly)  


( Scene changes to Thatcher exiting her car, and Dewey& Huey exiting theirs. They take off down the alley)  


( Scene changes to Keith dragging Claudia down the back alley. Claudia trying to scream.)  


Keith- Shut-up! Just shut-up!  


( Scene changes to Fraser and Ray running down alleys, unable to locate Claudia)  


( Almost in unison)  
Fraser- Claudia!  
Ray- Claud!?  


( Claudia continues to scream muffled screams and try to break free. She lines up a kick with his knee, and gives him a good shot to the knee-cap. He releases his hold, and Claudia runs away to a vacant building)  


Claudia- ( Pulls a bobby-pin from her hair, and tries to open the padlock) Come on, come on! Come On! ( padlock un-locks. Claud makes the sign of the cross) Thank you. ( Opens the door, runs up a flight of stairs, and enters one of the burnt out apartments. She locks the door with the chain-lock and looks for a place to hide. She goes into a broom closet.)  


( Scene changes to Keith attempting to kick down the door)  


Keith- Come out, come out where ever you are! ( Throws himself against the door. Does it again, and the door gives enough for him to unlock the door) Oh Claud-ia! Yoo-hoo!  


( Scene changes to Claudia hiding in the closet)  


Claudia- ( Very softly) Ben, Ben, hurry up. Please.  


( Scene goes back to Keith poking around the apartment)  


Keith- Could you be in here? ( Opens a cupboard door) No, could you be in...here? ( opens a coat closet)Hmmmm, maybe in here? ( Opens the broom closet)  
Claudia- Good guess.  


( Keith makes a grab for her, but Claudia ducks, and exits the closet. We can hear Fraser and Ray calling Claudia's name)  


Claudia- Ben! ( Throws a box at Keith, and puts distance between her and Keith by going behind a crumbling table) BEN!  
Keith- I've got you now, you little brat. ( Pulls a hunting knife out of his belt) C'mere. ( Goes toward Claudia)  
Claudia- ( Grabs an old lamp, and throws that at him too) Get Lost!  


( We hear Ben and Ray approaching the apartment)  


Keith- ( Claudia is by an open window. Keith lunges for her. Claudia puts her foot up to kick him, but he has anticipated this, and pushes her foot back, resulting in her falling out the window. Keith exits by way of the fire escape)  


( Fraser & Ray enter. Fraser goes out the escape also.)  


( Scene changes. We see Claudia holding desperately onto the window bars, one apartment below from where she took her fall)  


Claudia- Ben! BENTON! Help! Please! (Ben continues his pursuit)  


( Ray looks down at Claudia from the apartment in which she and Keith were in)  


Claudia- RAY! Ray, help!  


Ray- Hold on! ( goes out the fire escape, and goes down one story. Climbs in the window off the fire escape, goes through the apartment, and grabs Claudia's wrists just as they slip off the bars) So you're talking to me now, hun?  
Claudia- Yes! I'm sorry! You're a great cop! Just pull me up!  
Ray- You got it ( Pulls her up).  


* * *   


( Scene begins with Fraser and Claudia entering Fraser's apartment later that night. They're in the middle of an argument)  


Fraser- There Claudia, are you happy?! There's my mistake!  
Claudia- Fraser, I did not mean MAKE a mistake now! Especially when someone's life is in danger! You put the uniform first!  
Fraser- I did not!  
Claudia- You did! And the sad thing is Fraser, you didn't even catch the guy!  
Fraser- Hold on a second! You're telling me th-( pauses) You called me Fraser.  
Claudia- Like I said. Fraser sounds like I don't even know you. ( Goes into the bathroom, and slams the door)  


( Fraser Sr. appears)  


F.Sr.- Be thankful she didn't call you " Constable"  
Fraser- Oh boy.  
F. Sr.- You're supposed to be taking care of her son.  
Fraser- I AM taking care of her.  
F.Sr.- Not by putting your uniform first.  
Fraser- Would you mind leaving? I'm not in the mood for a chat.  
F.Sr.- Well, I think you need one. Do you mind me staying?  
Fraser- Do I have a choice?  
F.Sr.- ( Laughs) Nope.  


  
( Scene changes to Claudia inside the bathroom. She's sitting on the edge of the bathtub, holding her head in her hands)  


( Claudia's father appears)  


C.F.- Don't you think that was a bit harsh, Claudia?  
Claudia- I swear, I'm losing my mind...  
C.F.- He's new at this you know?  
Claudia- Well dad, so am I.  


( Claudia's mother appears)  


Claudia- Oh no. Not you too. Go away mom, please.  
C.M.- What's wrong dear?  
C.F.- And you said I never paid attention to her! You don't even know what's going on!  
Claudia- Both of you! Please!  
C.M.- ME?! You never even saw her grow up! I bet she didn't notice you were even dead!  
Claudia- MOTHER!  


( Claudia's brother, Josh appears)  


Claudia- Oh, hey bro. Join right in, the party's just starting.  
Josh- Uncle Collin said her was on his way.  
Claudia- I'm beginning to wish Ray didn't grab me...  


( Uncle Collin appears. C.M. and C.D. are still fighting)  


Claudia- ( With mock enthusiasm) Uncle Collin! So glad you could make it!  
Collin- What are they fighting about now?  
Claudia- ( Shrugs) Who knows! Last thing I heard was about how many pages "The Game" had.  
Collin- Three-hundred and three.  
Claudia- Thank you Uncle Collin, I appreciate it.  


( Josh, in the meantime, is using Ben's razor)  
  


Claudia- Josh, is the afterlife REALLY that peaceful?  
Josh- ( while shaving) Haha. In our section? No way.  
Claudia- Please tell me no one else is dropping by.  
Josh- Grandpa Stephen said he might.  
Claudia- Wonderful.   


( Scene changes to Fraser's situation. Fraser Sr. and Fraser's Grandma are having a chat)  


F.Sr.- You don't even know what you're talking about! The caribou-  
Fraser- Dad! Please! Whoever you're talking to, make them leave!  
F.Sr.- Your grandmother.  
Fraser- Well, tell her to leave!  
F. Grandmother- Benton Fraser! Well, I never!  
F.Sr.- She's yelling at you son.  
Fraser- I don't care! I can't see her, nor hear her, so I don't care!  
F. Grandmother- Robert! Look at what you've taught the boy!   
F.Sr- Me?! You raised him!  
F. Grandmother- He turned out the way he did because he had no strong male influence!  
F.Sr- What about Dad? Doesn't he count for " Male Influence."?  
Fraser- Dad? make her leave!  
F. Sr- I've tried to do that for a looong time son.  
F. Grandmother- * Humph!* ( disappears)  
F.Sr- ( let's out a sigh of relief) She's gone.  
Fraser- I'm glad. Now would you mind going too?  
F.Sr.- Haha. No way, I'm staying to watch this.  
Fraser- Dad, I would feel more comfortable if-  
F.Sr.- Nonsense. I'll be giving you moral support.  
Fraser- Fine. ( hangs his head) I'll need all the support I can get. ( Knocks on bathroom door) Claudia?  


(scene changes to inside the bathroom. Everyone's still there, chatting)  


Claudia- That'd better not be Grandpa Stephen.  


( Grandpa Stephen appears)  
  
G.S.- (Smiles @ Claudia) Boo.  


( scene changes back to Fraser on the other side of the door)  


Fraser- Claudia? Can I come in?  


( scene changes back to the bathroom)  


Claudia- Fraser? ( Sighs) I guess so.  


( Fraser opens the door, and he and Fraser Sr. walk in. Fraser Sr. and Grandpa Stephen greet each other)  


F.Sr.- Stephen!  
G.S- Robert!  
Claudia+Fraser- Who are you talking to? What? Would you please just leave!?!  


F.Sr.- Good grief son, what's gotten into you?  
G.S.- And to you Claud! Just ask politely hon .   
F.Sr.- He's right. Ask nicely next time.  
Claudia+Fraser- What!? WHO?!  


( Claudia slaps a hand to her forehead, and shuts her eyes)  


Claudia- (eyes still shut) Yes...Fraser?   
Fraser- Oh...I'm...I'm sorry.  
Claudia- Yeah, me too.   


( All the dead people in the room go 'Aww!' Claudia and Fraser shoot looks at them)  


Fraser- Look, I, I'm, just not used to this and-  
Claudia- Fraser, I know. Neither am I. It's just that, you know, sticking me out there with Keith, and-  
Josh- My watch!   
Claudia- ( looking at Josh) Huh?  
Josh- (pointing at Claudia's bare wrist) My watch is gone.  


( Claudia looks at her wrist)  


Claudia- Nooo!  
Fraser- What?  
Claudia- My, Josh's watch! It must've come off when Keith grabbed me, or...  
Fraser- ...He took it.  
Claudia- Dammit!  
All But Claudia- Claudia!  
Claudia- Josh, I'm sooo sorry!  
Fraser- Pardon me?  
Claudia- ( trying to cover her mistake) I mean, in the sense that he might be listening. Ever have the feeling that your Dad, or Mom is watching you?  
Fraser- ( looks at F.Sr.) All the time Claudia, all the time.  


* * *  


(scene takes place the next day. Claudia is at the computers with Franny. Ray and Fraser are in The Closet. They're talking softly)  


Ray- Look, she's gotta try again.  
Fraser- Exactly what I was thinking.  
Ray- How are we going to convince her?  
Fraser- I'm not sure.  
Ray- Bribery?  
Fraser- No.  
Ray- Scaring her?  
Fraser- No.  
Ray- Encouraging her?  
Fraser- It's a possibility.  
Ray- Force her?  
Fraser- Works for me.  
Ray- O.K. then.  


( They exit the closet, and receive odd looks from everyone but Lt. Welsh who is talking to another officer. Welsh directs the officer into the closet, and Welsh follows. We hear the beginning of the conversation, then Welsh closes the door. Ray and Fraser head down the hall to Franny's desk)  


Fraser- Claudia? A word?  


( Claudia puts up a hand for a " hold on". She types in a few more words, then speaks into the phone resting on her shoulder.  


Claudia- Yup, it's stolen. No problem....understood.  


( Claudia looks up to Ben)  


Claudia- Yes Ben?  
Fraser- Ray and I have come to the conclusion that...well, we believe...we don't want to FORCE you, but-  
Ray- We need to stick you out there to get Keith again.  
Fraser- Thank you Ray.  
Ray- No problem Ben.   
Claudia- Are you crazy!? Fraser, as your Father often said, 'There are two things worse than dying: living without honor and dying without reason.' Now I don't know about you Fraser, but I think this would be dying without reason.  
Ray- Smart man, your father.  
Fraser- But this isn't-  
Claudia- So, I'm sorry, Fraser, but the answer's gonna be no. Now if you don't mind, I've got lunch break. ( picks up her coat) Franny want anything?  
Franny- No thanks. I'll go with you. ( picks up her coat, and they walk away from Ray and Ben. Once they're out of ear shot, Franny whispers:) Hey, Claudia has Fraser ever mentioned my name to you? Just out of curiosity.  


( they exit)  


* * *   


( scene takes place around 3:00 that day. Ben and Ray are at Ray's desk, Ray tossing a tiny football in the air, Fraser's reading. Welsh approaches the desk)  


Fraser- ( looks up from his book) Where's Claudia?  
Ray- ( shrugs) Isn't she still at lunch?  
Fraser- It's three o'clock.  
Ray- So? My lunch hour lasts this long.  
Welsh- I'll remember to take note of that detective. I've got a case for you two. A young girl was murdered. ( hands over a piece of paper)  
Ray- Oh, no, not good. You mean like, like dead bodies?  
Welsh- Yes, very good detective. Now, lets go.  
Ray- Awww, but lieutenant-  
Welsh- NOW! ( leaves)  
Fraser- Understood. ( looks at the paper) Hmm. This is around my neighbourhood. Well, lets go.  


( Ray's still sitting down, looking sort of sick)  


Fraser- Ray, come on.  
Ray- Uh un.  
Fraser- Raaa-y..?  
Ray- No.  
Fraser- This is your job.  
Ray- Bring Claudia with you.  
Fraser- She's still on lunch.  


( pause)  


Ray- You don't think....  


( they both get up, and leave)  


  
( scene begins with Ray and Ben pulling up in the Riv. They get out, push through the crowd and other police, Ray and Fraser squat down, and Fraser lifts the blanket. It's a young girl with brown hair. Ray closes his eyes)  


Ray- Shit...( puts a hand over his eyes)  
Fraser- It's not Claudia, Ray.  
Ray- Hun? ( still not looking)  
Fraser- It's not her. Stunning resemblance though.  
Ray- O.K., investigation over, lets go.  
Fraser- Umm...stabbed...about..hmm hmm..five times...  
Ray- Can we go?  
Fraser- Hmm? Oh, sure, no problem. We will, however have to examine the body...have you seen Dr. Gustafson lately?  
Ray- Yeah, yeah, lets go.   
Fraser- (stands up) Onwards.  


  
( scene begins with Ray and Fraser in the morgue. Dr. Gustafson is sitting on a stool, reading " The Judas Kiss", and humming "Canon in D". Ray looks kind of green. Fraser is inspecting the body)  


Fraser- Have her parents been notified?  
Ray- Uh, no, we, it hasn't been identified.  
Fraser- Umm. ( continues poking around the body) She was stabbed in the back about, one, two..four times, implying that the person most likely did NOT see her face at first. Hmm...  


( Claudia appears in the door window, then pushes through.)  


Fraser- Claudia! Where, where have you been!? You've been gone for hours!  
Claudia- Some greeting. Welsh said you'd be down here. Hey doc. ( waves to Dr. Gustafson)  
Dr. Gustafson- Aah! Claudia, so glad you came down. Here, take a look at this.   
Fraser- Yes, that would be a good idea.  
Ray- Oh, Fraser, don't make her look at that! You're gonna scar her for life! Claudia! No, don't look at that!  


( Fraser pulls back the sheet)  


Ray- Fraser, you're gonna scare the kid to death.  
Claudia- ( startled) She, she looks like me.  
Fraser- I have reason to worry, don't I ?  
Dr. Gustafson- Ahh, Fraser, such a good caregiver. (slaps him on the back)   
Fraser- ( smiles) Claudia, look, if we don't get this guy, there are going to be more bodies ending up in here.   
Claudia- Yeah, and I'll be one of them.  
Ray- Please...no more... dead... body talk.  
Fraser- Ray, wanna help me out here?  
Ray- I think I'm gonna be sick. ( Pushes through the doors, and runs upstairs)  
Claudia- Look, Fraser, I want to help, really I do, I just don't think that this is the only option.  
Fraser- Claudia, we've had numerous units out there, trying to find him. Not one of those officers has even seen him. Help us out here, we're helping you.  
Claudia- No Fraser, no. I'm gonna go help Francesca. ( exits)  
Fraser- ( calls up the stairs) Claudia!  
Claudia- Don't forget to check her pockets!  
  
  
* * *   
  
( Fraser is in his office at the Consulate. It's about 11:30 p.m. and snowing wet snow. TDL/TIQ (The Ice Queen) knocks on his door)  


Thatcher- Constable?   
Fraser- (stands up, and hits his thigh on that blasted corner of his desk) Yes..Inspector?  
Thatcher- (opens the door) Why are you here so late?  
Fraser- Uhh, Lewis Keith Ma'am.  
Thatcher- What about him?  
Fraser- Well, we believe that he murdered a young woman earlier today. I was checking the record to see how his other victims were killed.  
Thatcher- Couldn't you have just asked Claudia?  
Fraser- No Ma'am, I don't think that would be a good idea. You see, she has just gotten over the recent death of her brother, Joshua, and it would be-  
Thatcher- That will be sufficient Constable. When will you be leaving?  
Fraser- Very soon Ma'am, don't worry.  
Thatcher- (trying to sound as normal as possible) Can, can I offer you a ride home Constable?  
Fraser- (smiles politely) Thank you kindly Ma'am, but that's quite all right.  
Thatcher- Just asking. (turns to the door, then turns back to Fraser) Fraser, say, have you seen Turnbull lately? He said he'd be back by eleven.  
Fraser- No Ma'am, I haven't seen him.  
Thatcher- Oh well, good-night Constable.  
Fraser- Good-night Inspector.   
  
( Thatcher exits, Fraser sits. A few moments later, we hear a scream. Fraser jumps out of his chair, hits his thigh again, grimaces in pain, and leaps down the stairs)  
  
Thatcher- Fraser!?!  
Fraser- Inspector? ( runs to the door)  
Thatcher- I..found Turnbull, Fraser...God....  


(Fraser exits the Consulate, and joins Thatcher on the wet stairs. A few steps down, Turnbull is sprawled on his stomach . A pool of dark blood is around him, and a hunting knife is in his shoulder.)  


Fraser- ( Puts a hand on Thatcher's back, and guides her back into the Consulate) I think it would be wise of you to call Detective Vecchio Ma'am.  


(Thatcher nods, and Fraser heads back out.)  


Thatcher- Fraser?  


(Fraser turns to face Thatcher)  


Fraser- Yes Inspector?  
Thatcher- Be careful.  
Fraser- ( with that innocent/confused look on his face) Understood.   


(Fraser goes over to Turnbull's body, and inspects it. Notices the knife in his shoulder. He looks at Turnbull's wrist, and sees the tan-line of a watch. His watch is gone. A solemn look comes over his face, and he re-enters the Consulate.)   


* * *  


( Scene takes place later on that night, Ray, Thatcher, three other uniforms, and Dr. Gustafson are all at the scene. The atmosphere is that of a classic crime scene: Wet, snowing, most have black umbrellas up )  


Ray- I don't believe this.  
Dr.Gustafson- Oh, wow. Look how neat this stab wound is. Come, come, look Fraser.  
Ray- You truly are a sick man, you know that?  
Thatcher- (speaking to one of the uniforms) He left about ten-thirty to go get a coffee for me, he said he'd return by eleven. He's very punctual, so I was surprised he was so late.  
Police#1- What time did you find the body?  
Thatcher- Around...eleven thirty-five I would imagine...I was heading home at the time.  


( Francesca pulls up in a blue Sunfire. She and Claudia get out. Franny approaches Ben first)  


Franny: Woah. What happened here?  
Ray- What do you think Franny?   
Franny- Touchy.  
Ray- Yeah, well, I'm like that when I have to investigate two murders, a convenience store shooting, and a hit and run in one day.  
Franny- Oh. Sorry Ray.  
Ray- Really?  
Franny- Yeah...bro.  
Ray- (grinning and pretending to cry) I knew she loved me.   
Franny- Don't get all emotional on me. (to Ben) How, um, how'd it happen?  
Ray- Oh Franny, it was terrible, just awful! ( Hugs her, faking crying).  
Franny- GET *OFF* ME! ( pushes Ray off)  
Fraser- We're not entirely sure, but he was stabbed....quite a few times. We're, we're not sure when exactly, or by whom, though I do have a good idea.   
Claudia- (mumbles) So do I.  
Franny- How?  
Fraser- His watch was gone.  
Ray- Oh?  
Fraser- Yes. Cut off. He was obviously in a hurry, or he would have taken it off normally.  
Franny- What's a watch got to do with this. And who's 'He'?  
Ray- Have you told Meg?  
Fraser- I don't think now would be a good time. ( gestures towards Thatcher, who is standing with an officer, visibly shaken up) He was a moron, but a colleague.  
Claudia- That's, was, Sucker Guy?  
Fraser- Yes.  
Claudia- Oh.   
Fraser- The question is though, who would want to hurt, or kill, Turnbull?  
Ray- Maybe they didn't want to.  
Claudia- Yeah.   
Fraser- Pardon?  
Claudia- Maybe Keith thought this was someone else, like when he killed that girl.  
Fraser- But who do we know that's a mountie, and resembles Turnbull from the back?  


(Claudia and Ray look up at Fraser like he's lost it)  


Fraser- Oh, yes.  
Claudia- Ben, with your Stetson on, you'd look identical from behind.   
Ray- But why kill Fraser?  
Claudia- He's nuts. Seriously. He sees you with me, he assumes you're related. I guess you could say, knowing me comes with a price.  


( on the sidewalk, a passerby (Keith) checks out his handi-work. Ray looks over at him, and Keith backs up, thinking Ray recognizes him. Keith is wearing his hat, and pulls it tighter over his head. Ray turns back to Fraser.)  


Ray- Hey, Ben, what does " N.W.T.J." stand for?  
Fraser- North West Territories Jail. Why?  
Ray- I think I found our man. ( gestures with his head to Keith. Fraser turns slightly, and sees him.)  
Fraser- What are we going to do?  
Ray- Got your gun?  
Fraser- Yes.  
Ray- It's not loaded though, is it?  
Fraser- As a matter of fact it is. I got my gun registered before Claudia came.  
Ray- Then I say, we go for a run. How about you?  
Fraser- Yes, sounds good. I enjoy evening jogs. Claudia? (She looks up) Can you direct the police in the direction we went? And you stay put.  
Claudia?- Huh?  
Ray- Ready? (Fraser nods) Let's go!  


( they take off towards Keith, who runs away promptly. Claudia the realizes what's going on)  


Claudia- Yo! Officer! Murder suspect on the run! (points in the direction in which Ray and Fraser are running. The police clue in, and take off. Claudia makes sure no ones looking, casually saunters away, then breaks into a run with the cops)  


(Scene takes place with Ray, Fraser and Keith running down a busy street. As in, the middle of the street. A car pulls out, and hits Ben. He rolls off the hood, and lands on the ground. Ray goes back to make sure he's O.K.)  


Ray- Ben! You O.K.?  
Fraser- (getting up) Yeah. Where'd he go?  
Ray- That way. (Points it out)  
Fraser- Let's go.  


(They take off again. Scene changes to where Keith is. He's behind a pillar in an underground parking lot, ready for action with his gun raised. His shirt sleeve slides down when he does so, and we see a bunch of identical watches on his wrist, one with tape on the band. Scene changes back to Ray and Fraser)  


Ray- (slows down, then stops. Hunches over, panting) Where'd he go?   
Fraser- (sees the metal prong from Turnbull's broken watch in front of the parking garage) This way. ( gets up, and enters the garage. Ray follows, gun drawn)  


(Scene changes to Claudia and the three other cops. They run past the garage, but Claudia sees the shine off the prong. She enters the garage.)  


(Scene goes back to Ray and Ben)  


Ray- Where'd he go?  
Fraser- I do not know.  
  
( Scene changes to Keith posed behind the pillar. He takes aim for Fraser, only Ray moves in front of him. Keith fires any way.)  


Ray- (takes the shot, and falls) Uhh! (Puts a hand to his side, and rolls in pain)  


( another shot is fired. Fraser hits the floor in cover. Claudia enters, and Keith points the gun at her.)  


Keith- (shoots at Claudia, it grazes the top of her shoulder. She falls) You bitch! Coming all the way to Chicago, and not telling me? (Slowly walks closer to Claudia.) Do you know how many people I killed thinking it was you? God, even that stupid Amy couldn't help me out.  
Claudia- You, you killed her? ( begins to cry, but tries not to)  
Keith- No. But I tried.  
Claudia- You...bastard.   
Keith- (shoots into the ceiling) What did you call me?  


(During this time, Fraser is slowly taking out his gun.)  


Claudia- You killed my mother, you killed my father, you-  
Keith- Yes, yes, your brother, your grandfather and your uncle. I know! I killed them!  
Claudia- You son of a bitch.  
Keith- (grabs Claudia, and puts the gun to her head) Come on, we're going.  
Claudia- Where? Oww! Stop it!  
Fraser- (gets up) Lewis, let her go.  
Keith- What? You're supposed to be dead!  
Fraser- (shakes his head) No. You killed someone else, my friend.  
Keith- Tragedy. Oh, well, I needed a new watch anyway.  
Ray- You really are sick you know? (Still rolling around in pain)  
Keith- Yes, many have told me that. Now, we'll be going.  
Fraser- No you won't.   
Keith- Yup, I am. And if you don't let me, I'll finish off your friend.  
Fraser- Let go of Claudia.  
Keith- You asked for it. (Shoots Ray again, this time in the chest)  
Ray- Shit..oh God...Fraser, kill him..  
Claudia- Fraser, just kill him!  
Keith- (slams the gun into Claudia's head. She goes limp) Shut up!  
Fraser- Son of a bitch! What the hell has she ever done to you?! Ray? What's he done?   
Keith- They killed my brother.  
Ray- Oh yeah....he's..psychotic...  
Keith- Shut up! (Puts the gun to Claudia's head) Now I don't have time to catch my flight. I had everything prepared for Claudia's arrival! You ruined it!   


(We hear a gunshot. Keith and Claudia fall. Fraser lets out a breath, and has a look of finality and disappointment on his face)  


Fraser- You made me shoot you. You son of a bitch...  
Ray- I'm proud..of ya Ben.  


* * *   


( Scene takes place in a hospital room. Ray is laying there, moaning. Scene changes to the other side of the sheet divider to the bed beside him. Claudia's there)  


Claudia- Shut up! You've been moaning all night!  
Ray- I was shot O.K?  
Claudia- Yeah, well so was I!  
Ray- I was shot twice. In attempt to save your life, might I remind you.  
Claudia- Oh, yeah. Did I thank you?  
Ray- I think I was loaded up at the time. Say it again.  
Claudia- Thanks Ray, you saved my life.  
Ray- Oh, no, inner ear problem. I couldn't hear you. Can you repeat that?  
Claudia- THANK YOU RAY. YOU SAVED MY LIFE.  
Ray- You owe me now, you realize that, right?  
Claudia- You were doing you duty! That's your job to protect people! I helped earn you another citation!   
Ray- Oh, shut up. Just, don't talk to me.  
Claudia- Don't start this again Ray.  
Ray- Me?! You started it!  


(Scene fades out. We no longer see them, but still hear them)  


Claudia- It's not my fault you don't pay attention to detail.  
Ray- I noticed Keith's hat, so there!  
Claudia- It's a blue and yellow hat! How can you miss it!?  
Ray- Hey, I could be colour-blind.  
Claudia- Are you?  
Ray- I'm not sure. Do colour-blind people know they're colour-blind? Maybe they just think life's very dull.  
Claudia- Well then detective, they should spend a day with us.  
  


  


* * *

  



End file.
